Connie
Connie Maheswaran là nhân vật trong Steven Universe. Cô là bạn thân nhất của Steven. Ngoại hình Connie là một cô bé có da ngăm đen cùng mái tóc dài xù màu nâu sẫm. Cô có lông màu đậm mắt đen và chiếc mũi khá đặc biệt. Nhìn qua thì Connie cao hơn Steven một chút. Connie thường được thấy với nhiều bộ váy, áo khác nhau. Cô hay mặc quần áo màu xanh sáng, xanh cây và trắng. Sau tập "An Indirect Kiss", Connie đeo kính không có tròng hoặc không đeo kính khi ở nhà Steven. Tuy nhiên sau sự kiện ở tập "Nightmare Hospital", Connie không đeo kính hay đem theo cặp kính không tròng nữa. Tính cách Connie là người sống nội tâm, thông minh và hiếu kì. Vì ảnh hưởng từ bố mẹ mình, đặc biệt là từ công việc của bố, Conine thường xuyên phải chuyển nhà nên không có cơ hội kết bạn nên khá cô đơn. Bố mẹ cô khá nghiêm khắc và không cho cô tham gia các hoạt động của trẻ con (như việc ăn đồ ăn có nhiều chất béo) . Do sự nghiêm khắc này nên Connie đã nói dối bố mẹ mình rằng nhà Steven là một gia đình hạt nhân vì sợ không được chơi với Steven. Connie sau khi kết bạn với Steven, cô trở nên năng nổ và tự tin hơn nhưng cô vẫn sợ mẹ vì sự nghiêm khắc của bà. Sau sự kiện trong Nightmare Hospital, mẹ Connie đã chấp nhận con người thật của cô và cả hai hòa giải. Connie cũng rất thân thiết và quan tâm tới Steven. Lịch sử Khả năng Các kĩ năng * Đấu kiếm: Cho tới tập "Sworn to the Sword", Connie đã trở nên thành thạo trong nghệ thuật đấu kiếm với Pearl-trong vai trò là người hướng dẫn. Cô đã có thể cùng chiến đấu với Steven và khiên của cậu. Cô có thể đánh nhanh với những đòn nhẹ và đánh mạnh với những đòn mạnh. *'Chiến đấu đội': Due to the close bond they share, Steven can coordinate his shield techniques perfectly with Connie's swordplay, such as fighting back-to-back to defend and attack simultaneously or catapulting Connie from his shield for a powerful lunge attack. *'Hiểu biết rộng': Connie is shown to be very intelligent for her age, knowing a lot about boats, reading very hard books (she enjoys reading hard books like The Spirit Morph Saga and also enjoys reading non-fiction books for fact and to get smarter than she already is )having proficiency in tennis, violin playing, and sword fighting, having an extensive vocabulary, and even managing to find loopholes in her parents' many rules. In Gem Hunt, she is shown to be very prepared and intelligent when it comes to surviving in the wilderness, thanks to reading a book. **'Kĩ năng sinh tồn': Connie is shown to have very impressive survival skills, thanks to reading a book 20 times all about it. Thanks to her book, she has adapted these skills and because of this, she was perfectly able to locate a spot to hide from the Gem Monsters, and she was able to make a very healthy, Vitamin C-rich tea out of pine needles. *'Chiến đấu tay đôi': In addition to her swordsmanship, in "Mindful Education", it is revealed that Connie possesses some hand-to-hand combat skills, presumably through her combat training under Pearl. Due to her training, she was able to grab a fellow student at her school by the arm and throw him to the ground, breaking his arm in the process, albeit unintentionally as he had accidentally bumped into her which caused her to attack and injure him instinctually. *'Phản xạ nhanh': As shown in "Mindful Education", Connie's reflexes have been honed to such an extent that she reacts to a perceived threat before she knows what's she's doing as seen when she attacked a fellow student who bumped into her without realizing it until after she had done it. Các vũ khí Rose's Sword: In Nightmare Hospital, the sword is given to Connie by Steven because she is learning to sword-fight. She uses the sword to protect her mother and Steven from the Cluster Gems. In Gem Hunt she is seen comfortably carrying the sword on her back and drawing it over her shoulder. Interestingly enough, despite the sword's size, Connie is able to wield it with little effort. It is unknown if it is because of the sword's magical properties, or if Pearl's training helped Connie achieved a level of strength fit to use it. She also uses Rose's scabbard. She has used the weapon in all further appearances pairing it with Steven and his shield in combat situations and using it during sparring matches with him. Fusions * Khi kết hợp với Steven, tạo ra Stevonie. Các mối quan hệ Steven .]] Steven gặp Connie khoảng một năm trước cốt truyện chính. Cậu thấy Connie đánh rơi chiếc vòng tay dạ quang và để nó trong ngăn đá tủ lạnh để sau này trả lại cho cô. Cô cũng nhớ Steven ngồi trên xe diễu hành của bố với bọt bong bóng trong tóc. Steven trở thành bạn đầu tiên của Connie. Although Connie sometimes feels like her life is rather mundane compared to Steven's, they are currently good friends, and share a mutual crush on each other as seen in "An Indirect Kiss" and "Alone Together" (in the latter of which Steven and Connie accidentally fuse, forming Stevonnie). Connie is frequently shown to be affectionate to Steven, occasionally in a romantic way (e.g. "An Indirect Kiss" when she leaned for a kiss, and in "Steven's Birthday" when she rested her head on Steven's chest after their slow dance). Connie has demonstrated that she cares deeply for Steven, such as in "Full Disclosure" when she repeatedly called and visited him to make sure he was okay, even going as far as to say she wanted to "be a part of his universe", and since "Sworn to the Sword" Connie has shown interest in joining Steven in his adventures with the Gems, training with Pearl to defend him. To further prove this statement, in "Steven's Birthday", Connie nói rằng cô không quan tâm Steven bao nhiêu tuổi, và dù có chuyện gì cô đều muốn chơi cùng với Steven. She also panicked when she thought Steven reverted into a zygote (or Steven shrunk out of existence if simplified). "Beach City Drift" shows along with their love for each other, they have a strong partnership shown in their interactions and discussion over their feelings over Kevin and the ease with which they fuse into Stevonnie. Steven depends on Connie's good sense, while Connie relies on Stevens courage, emotional support, and insight which has helped her grow into the person she is today. Mr. Maheswaran và Dr. Maheswaran Connie is very loyal to her parents. While they tend to be strict, they want the best for her and want her to be smart, orderly, and healthy. She closely follows their orders but does occasionally exploit loopholes or even lies to them to get away with something if necessary. In the episode "We Need to Talk", Connie reveals that her parents do not know of her adventures with Steven. This may be because of her fear that her parents will prevent her from seeing Steven due to the huge risk she willingly submits to every time they hang out. "Nightmare Hospital" explores Connie's relationship with her mother in more detail. Dr. Maheswaran is very strict with her, enforcing many rules on her that she never retracts for any reason. As a result, Connie is prone to lying to her about her adventures with Steven. She remains distrustful of Connie when they and Steven are cornered by Gem fusion experiments at the hospital. However, after the ordeal, she agrees to be more accepting of Steven's influence in her life and much less micromanaging about Connie's life. (Although it is currently unknown exactly how accepting Mr. Maheswaran is of Steven's influence on Connie.) In Gem Hunt, it is inferred that her parents have allowed her to go on a mission with Steven and Pearl provided Steven take pictures to document the event. Crystal Gems Connie is on good terms with the Crystal Gems. In "Bubble Buddies", they were excited to meet her. Pearl says in "Full Disclosure" that she does not understand human relationships when she is looking for Steven, though Pearl likely used her social ignorance to avoid answering where Steven was. Pearl teaching Connie sword fighting.]] Connie has not been shown to have any extended interaction with the Gems with the exception of Pearl, with whom she shares a mutually respectful mentor-student relationship since "Sworn to the Sword". This is where she also convinced Pearl to teach her sword fighting by appearing very passionate about staying by Steven's side to fight with him, which clearly struck a chord with Pearl to the point of tears, considering her own dedication to Rose Quartz. Gem Hunt expounds on their relationship, showing that Connie views Pearl as a respected and beloved teacher who she seeks to impress through finding the Gem monster. Amethyst In "Crack the Whip", Amethyst is left in charge of Connie and Steven while Pearl and Garnet search for Jasper as Pearl had forgotten that Connie would be coming by for training that day. Amethyst tells Connie and Steven that they have the day off, though Connie and Steven decide to have a sparring session on the beach and try to get Amethyst to watch them. Amethyst notices Connie focusing on her stance and tells her to loosen up. When Connie confides in Amethyst and Steven about her freezing up during her first mission, Amethyst tells her to stop overthinking things and states that in a real battle that she should follow her instincts. Afterward, Connie spends the rest of day having fun with Steven and Amethyst. Connie takes Amethyst's advice to heart and during their later encounter with Jasper, Connie follows her instincts and fuses together with Steven to form Stevonnie, who manages to drive off Jasper. During the encounter with Jasper, Amethyst knowing how dangerous Jasper is, tells Connie and Steven to deal with one of Jasper's Gem monsters, while she deals with Jasper on her own. After she regenerates after she was "poofed" by Jasper, Amethyst is surprised to find that Stevonnie had managed to drive off Jasper and that Connie and Steven didn't need her help, causing her to question her usefulness, despite Connie's assertion that Amethyst's advice to follow her instincts allowed her to confront Jasper alongside Steven. Garnet Connie, like Steven has high respect for Garnet, and she returns the same feeling. In "Mindful Education" Garnet is excited to see them fight as Stevonnie. Garnet reveals a sign with Steven and Connie’s names on one side, and then Stevonnie’s on the other, and Steven takes this as a “fusion joke”, showing how open and supportive she is not just of Stevonnie, but the friendship they have as well. Connie still seems depressed by the time they are at the arena, and Garnet cheers them on as they compete while using the sign she made for them. After they fall, Steven finds Connie on the steps behind the area, near the warp pad, and decides to talk to her about the way she’s been acting. Connie admits that she beat up a kid at school, and Steven is shocked, asking her to explain more about the situation. Connie claims that her training instinct just “kicked in” and her actions were accidental. Steven tells Connie not to think about it, but Garnet interrupts and takes the kids to the beach to meditate with her as Stevonnie, showing her concern extending to the two of them. Garnet meditates with Stevonnie and sings the song "Here Comes a Thought".With the visuals and influence she provides, Connie finally accepts to confront her demons, taking Garnet's advice to heart. Greg Universe Connie is on good terms with Greg, since Fusion Cuisine, and her parents had given approval of Greg and Steven.He and Connie offered to go with Steven in his mission no matter what danger they could face in Ocean Gem, showing that they both care for Steven deeply. In We Need to Talk, Greg is surprised that they could fuse into Stevonnie, but does not seem to be completely shocked. He then says interaction between humans and Gems is still new, and that Steven and Connie will have to work with it. He also tells Connie that if she needs another human to talk to, he's there for her. Lion Because they both care about Steven, Connie and Lion have a friendly connection to each other.Though hesitant in the first place, Connie quickly warmed up and was fascinated by Lion. He seems to return the feeling as shown when Steven was falling from the sky in Ocean Gem and they teamed up to rescue him. Steven and Connie often take Lion to travel to places in Beach City and he has grown to becoming used to having Connie. In Buddy's Book, Connie compliments Lion's parking showing how friendly they had grown from Connie's perspective. Kevin Connie first encounters Kevin as Stevonnie in "Alone Together". Since their encounter, both Steven and Connie hold a negative opinion of him, an attitude carrying over in "Beach City Drift". While Steven's dislike towards Kevin is overt and hostile, Connie's is more subdued and internal. While racing him, Connie is the first to realize how obsessed they are in getting back at him, and they both decide to let go of their anger. Tin bên lề * Tên đệm của Connie: Maheswaran, nghĩa là “Chúa tể của Vũ trụ” trong tiếng Ấn Độ là tên đệm truyền thống của dân tộc Tamin . http://www.indiachildnames.com/mobile/name.aspx?name=Maheshwaram * Connie được coi là là bạn gái của Steven trong phiên bản Bồ Đào Nhahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZLoUbP9CDg và một vài nước Châu Âu khác. * Cả bố và mẹ của Connie đều là người Mỹ-Ấn.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/642753811820384256 * Kat Morris tạo ra nhân vật Connie.Rebecca Sugar's AMA * Connie lúc xuất hiện trong đoạn bài hát mở đầu phim khi chiếc xe tải mini "Mr. Universe" chạy qua, cuốn sách cô đang giữ trên tay có tên là là A Wrinkle in Time. * Cô có khả năng viết chữ ngược . Được thể hiện một chút khi cô viết trong bong bóng ở tập "Bubble Buddies". * Trong "Lion 2: The Movie" , Connie biết chơi tennis, và được biết rằng nó thay đổi một phần nhỏ trong cuộc sống của cô. * Theo Matt Burnett, Connie có gốc Ấn Độ.https://twitter.com/mcburnett/status/571730898460278784 * Trong "Mirror Gem", Connie biết chơi viôlông. * Trong "Winter Forecast", Connie nói "itadakimasu", là một từ tiếng Nhật dùng để nói trước khi ăn . Cô nói rằng bố cô đi rất nhiều nơi nên có thể Connie biết nhiều thứ tiếng. * Trong "Sworn to the Sword", trang phục và phong cách chiến đấu Connie được lấy hình tượng từ Kalaripayattu, một phái võ ở Ấn Độ. ** Cô mang một thanh kiếm giống Khanda, một loại kiếm thường dùng trong chiến đấu. ** Kiểu tóc bím của cô giống những nữ võ sinh Kalaripayattu. * Connie thuận cả hai tay trong tập "Sworn to the Sword". Khi cô tập luyện , cô được thấy cầm kiếm bằng tay phải; khi chiến đấu với Pearl cùng Steven, cô lại dùng tay trái. * Mặc dù nói cô chuyển nhà rất nhiều nhưng cô vẵn chưa đổi chỗ ở hơn 1 năm nay. * Trong "Nightmare Hospital", lộ ra rằng cô ghét bàn tính trừng phạt, thứ được bố mẹ cô dùng để đo độ dài hình phạt của cô . * Trong "Steven's Birthday", Connie 12¾ tuổi, nhỏ hơn Steven khoảng 2 tuổi. * Trong OVA ''Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade, ''có một cô gái nhìn trông giống Connie. http://radicalseabies.tumblr.com/post/123195825105/cameos-from-dipper-and-mabel-from-gravity-falls Thể loại:Loài người ar:كوني ماهيسواران de:Connie Maheswaran en:Connie Maheswaran es:Connie Maheswaran pl:Connie Maheswaran pt-br:Connie Maheswaran ru:Конни Махесваран tr:Connie Maheswaran Thể_loại:Nhân vật